The present invention relates to fences used to surround land, and more specifically, to equipment used to connect a gate to a fence post.
Most fences surrounding land will have a gate to allow passage through the fence. During the construction of the fence, it is sometimes revealed that the standard hardware used to connect the gate to a fence post are not appropriately sized, resulting in the need to either remanufacture the gate or to move the post. This may be due to irregular calculations, defects or differences in the manufacture of the gate, or simply any other application that the standard hardware will not support. Rectifying these circumstances can be both costly and difficult; by the time the gate is attached to the post, the post has already been secured to the ground with concrete.
In light of the above, it is the object of the present invention to facilitate the connection of the gate to the fence post in these irregular circumstances.
The standard post clamp has been modified by the addition of a threaded bolt. The post clamp is attached to the post with a conventional bolt and nut.
A nut, modified by the addition of a smooth, round pin, is threaded upon the bolt and turned until the desired distance is achieved.
Then, the standard female bracket, attached to the gate, is mounted upon the round pin. The gate will swing on this pin.
As the nut with attached pin is adjustable upon the thread, the distance between the gate and the post can be varied without any difficulty.